


First Day

by Bestbuds55



Series: Meant to be Together (Joger) [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestbuds55/pseuds/Bestbuds55
Summary: When John joined the band it was like Roger suddenly had the missing puzzle piece from his life handed to him. John was mysterious, sexy and one hell of a good friend. Did Roger mention that all he wanted to do was act on these impure feelings?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I'm starting a brand new story after finishing with my maylor one. This one had been in my head for a while. Long first chapter to start off!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

When John joined the band it was like Roger suddenly had the missing puzzle piece from his life just handed to him. Like what had he even been doing before that first band practice where they had matched tempo and John had quietly turned to him with a grin. The cheeky brat had sped up the beat a notch without mercy to anyone else. That little shit.

Roger had banged he drums with all he had. taking the new speed in stride. They both had glanced at each other and for a second Roger was sure that time stood still. Roger was glad that he had been wearing his glasses at the time because he caught every detail in John's face. He was young and joyful while glancing at Roger like he was the only person in the room. They had a private moment in the middle of a song, not caring that they had friends in the room. 

Roger followed the way that John's tongue peaked out to wet his lips. It definitely wasn't needed because they didn't look dry. They were slightly red and luscious. Roger wanted to do dirty things to those lips and the person attached to them. He wondered if John would be opposed to the opportunity or would he like if Roger just leant in close and took what he wanted. He had kissed one other guy in his life and suddenly that drunk make out session with Freddie made more sense. 

Suddenly he was self conscious with his glasses on; he didn't think they looked good on him and wanted to make the best impression possible. Roger's hand twitched upward to take them off and John caught his wrist. "You look really good in glasses. It shows off how smart you really are." John explained like he knew things about Roger even though they had just met. His glasses didn't seem so bad after that, and it was nice being able to see properly. See John properly, cause the rest of the world didn't really matter.

After practice was over, Roger had collapsed onto the couch in shear exhaustion. He had had a crazy night the night before, not that he could remember it and his head still aches with a hangover. That was why he was wearing his glasses in the first place, to be easy on his head.  
John had easily slunk over and planted himself into Roger's side. Like the devil tempting him with long hair and pretty eye lashes; Roger was powerless to do anything but press back into John and give him no space. Together they took up one section of a love seat, leaving enough room for Brian to spaciously sit beside Roger. He had never been so interested in sharing oxygen.

Roger has approved and appreciated the warmth that he received from the other man. Their legs were touching and Roger could have angled himself to lay his head down on John's shoulder if he wanted to. It was like they had this thing together that went unspoken. John and Roger the brand new dynamic duo. Roger couldn't wait to both show and share the world with John.

The band was talking about getting takeout and their first show together in 3 weeks. Roger easily hooked an arm around John's waist and just held him in place without second thought. Conversation was light as they argued over who wanted to eat what and Roger never once got angry. That was a good feeling, as usually him being hungover meant he was one step to the edge of throwing things. John's body warmth kept him unmoving and firmly in place.

This was only their second practice as a band and it was already perfect. John had figured out the dynamics and exactly when he needed to argue. Which to be fair, wasn't very often because the other three had loud personalities cornered and it was probably best to have someone actually level headed. It was easy to tell that John would be good for all of them. 

The man was quiet and shy, which is why Roger leaned farther in every time he spoke. He was confident that once John got used to them, he would be more outspoken. He could already picture John being the perfect master of sass, countering back to Roger's own angry ways. Yes, Roger had apparently always needed a John Deacon in his life and he just hadn't met him before now.

The best part was that Freddie was definitely getting annoyed that John had chosen to sit next to Roger instead of him. They huddled close together and giggled over nothing, like old friends instead of new. Roger loved the way that John's hair seemed to static cling to his own, the universe connecting them together. He pointed it out and Brian gave him a lecture about the universe from across the couch. He tuned it out when John quietly agreed with him.

Freddie's desperation to have John attention made Roger grin widely. Freddie was trying to be his best charming self and kept offering John more space next to him. Roger was thrilled that Freddie was jealous and that he was the one chosen. Brian looked a bit put out that he wasn't asked to go to Freddie. Roger chose not to point that one out, as he new that his friends would figure everything out eventually.

"John darling, you shouldn't get so close to Roger. You can never know where he's been. There's plenty of space over here, but we can cuddle if you'd like." Freddie tried with a smile, still careful not to show his teeth to the newest member. It would be weeks before Freddie was ready to do that, no matter how much confidence the man had.

John's response was to curl farther into Roger and the blond had to send Freddie a smirk. "Leave him alone Fred, the man knows what he wants and it's not you." 

No matter his words, Roger suddenly wished that he hadn't been up to no good last night. He wondered if John could smell the sex and scent of woman on him. The thought made his stomach churn and he felt a bit sick. John deserves better then him, but the solution wasn't Freddie either. 

"Besides, you're just as bad. Why don't you call Mary up for a cuddle?" Roger pointed out, a bit cruelly to one of his best friends. That was a bit of a sore spot and he knew it. 

The betrayal on Freddie's face was nearly the best moment of Roger's day. Besides when John had curled up to him or winked at him or complimented his glasses. Actually, it probably wasn't even top ten. Today was a fucking amazing day. Would every day with John be like this?

"Or better yet, Brian's just sitting here bored and lonely. You to can take one couch and we'll take this one. Two couples, one big cuddly rock band." Roger was mostly just teasing, but he liked the way Brian's face lit up red anyways. John caught on to the game pretty fast and snickered as well, curling so that they touched each other's cheeks at an uncomfortable angle and rubbing them together. It was weird and not something that he ever would have done; Roger loved it. 

John pulled back to finally join in on the conversation; "I'm a big fan of blondes." The voice was smooth and without a hitch. John was absolutely perfect with fucking with people. Or just maybe, he was telling the truth and Roger was his type. He licked his lips at the very thought. Freddie's eyes nearly bulged out of his head in shock. Roger was proud of the boy that he had his arm around.

There was a pause for silence and then all four men were giggling like little children. It was nice that they all fit together so well. Like John had already been a member of the family even before he had met them. It was perfect and the smile imprinted on Roger's face wouldn't leave. He didn't want it to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I'm enjoying a storm day by doing a bit of cooking and a bit of writing. Hope your enjoying the story so far!

This whole situation was amazing. Plus, he was enjoying this cuddling and teaming up on Freddie thing. John seemed to be enjoying himself too, snuggling right up to Roger like he had always belonged there. He did belong and Roger hoped he never chose to leave. He had just met John and was ready to invite him to be with him for the rest of their lives. 25 to life, proposal style. 

It was especially funny because Freddie had been doting on the new member like a mother hen and even Roger was getting tired of it. The man kept making a big deal of how young their John was and inexperienced. Roger didn't know if he meant in a dirty way or not, but it had caught Brian's attention. Not that that was a shock, Freddie mentioned something lewd and Brian would sit up straight and look over like he was waiting for an opportunity or suggestion. Roger was tired of it. 

Though, he really liked the suggestion that John was inexperienced. Roger was a weak man and that was the kind of thought that would keep him up during the night. John needed someone to show him the sexual way and Roger was just ready to step up. They could start with kissing and go from there. Alas, John was an extremely pretty man and the woman of the 70's weren't ones to miss an opportunity. John wasn't that young.

Yes, John was younger then both Brian and Freddie by quite a bit but he was actually only two years younger then Roger. Not only that but Roger had been younger then him when joining up with Smile. Years younger still when he had lost his virginity in a hayfield to a girl 4 years older. She had liked that he had been terrible and had no experience. Roger had never regret that before meeting John and now he wished that he had saved himself. The thousand times since had only been a domino effect from that first time.

Brian cut in after the laughter died down. "Well guys, we sounded really good together." He was probably going to say more, but Freddie became impatient and cut him off.

"Pizza, we deserve pizza!" Freddie shouted out with no remorse. Brian gave him an exasperated look, but didn't complain that Freddie cut in. Roger rolled his eyes at the two of them doing the usual dance of avoiding each other's eye while leaning in close. These two needed to get over themselves and just kiss already. The blond glanced at John who was smiling at the other men; there was no way that him and John were going to be like that. 

Roger and John were soulmates and they were going to achieve orgasms together and flirt and the list went on. Roger could practically feel it in the close cuddled tension between the two of them. This was what had always meant to be. He just had to work up the courage to confess to John and make sure the other man felt the same. He had to feel something, John had chosen to be in this position with him after all.

They had been practicing in Freddie's and Roger's little flat for hours and Roger was getting pretty hungry as well. Also, he craved a cigarette like nothing else in the world. Roger bit his lip at the very thought of one, but didn't want to light one up with John plastered to his side. He hadn't even asked if the other man smoked yet. 

Brian didn't like smoking at all and would make a show of choking hysterically if someone smoked to close to him. Roger figured he did that because Freddie thought it was hilarious every time without fail. If John didn't like smoke then Roger was definitely going to quit, because he would have to be farther away from the brunette to practice his habit. He didn't want to be farther away; he wanted John plastered to his side always. 

John started to extract himself and Roger held on with his arm in a panic. It was too soon, he didn't want John to pull away yet. They had had so little time together and he couldn't let the other move. His panicked eyes met with John suddenly nervous ones. 

"Rog, I have to go so you guys can get food." John whispered at him and Roger frowned at the prospect. Where had that even come from? Of course John was going to eat with them. Roger had plans to never let the brunette leave already and could imagine tucking him into bed tonight. It would be too soon for something to happen between them but Roger could be a patient man for John. He knew the other felt it too.

"What do you like for pizza Johnny, we'll order your favorite since you're the newest member of the band." Roger said loudly, making sure both Freddie and Brian caught his words.

"I'm a fan of cheese and sauce. If it's got that the rest doesn't matter." He sassed out like a master. John was perfect and the cutest in Roger's eyes. The blond nodded back in response with a grin, letting Brian and Freddie go back to arguing about what vegetables they were getting a the pizza. Freddie never allowed to many, saying that pizza was sacred and should never be healthy. They never ordered meat as Brian was vegetarian and Freddie always seemed to take the curly haired man's side on the issue.

"You made a good choice John, Brian's a vegetarian and we never order meat on the shared pizza because of it." Roger was quick to let the other man know. He wasn't sure if anyone had told John yet. 

John hummed in response and leaned in to press his face against Roger's shoulder. "I'm not picky, will eat whatever you put in front of me. So don't worry about that being an issue." 

"That's good to hear, but I'm sure you have favorites as well." Roger said back, fishing for anything he could possible learn about the young man.

"Maybe one day I'll even tell you." John answered easily and almost sleepily against his shoulder. It was nice to see him comfortable and Roger smiled at the warm feeling settling in his chest. This was nice.

Roger liked the sass and the fact that John didn't try to escape again. In fact, John planted himself back to Roger. Hand reaching out to grab at Roger's and interlacing their fingers together. Roger shivered at the touch, pleased that John had made the move and started it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Final chapter of the first day! Next up will be after the first performance, but I think it'll be a few days before it comes out. Hope you enjoyed, see you soon!

The time where they were waiting for the pizza to arrive was filled with bickering and the occasional try from Freddie to get John to sit with him instead. Brian would scoff every time and look a bit jealous, which had clearly caught John's attention. Roger thought Brian needed to work on his neediness, as he caught John neck with his hand and kept him still against his chest. Holding him still for a moment right over Roger's heart, where he belonged.

"I think you should just ask Brian for a snuggle Freddie, save yourself the heart ache." John tried in a quiet voice, liking the dynamic that the four of them seemed to share already. Roger liked the body heat that he provided and treasured the sass when it came out to play. Why was it so easy to like John so much?

"Are you saying you would break my heart darling or that I just couldn't handle you?" Freddie answered with an easy smile, interested in their newest friend. Roger tried not to be jealous that Freddie had also taken interest and that John had chosen to sit with him.

"Well you definitely couldn't handle me, but I was thinking more along the lines of who else would a brilliant man like Brian deserve? You two are perfect for one another." John was a quick judge and had already said what Roger had been unable to for what felt like years now. The perfect hell-raiser for Roger.

They were all quiet for a minute after that, Brian and Freddie gazing at each other with wide and open eyes. No one was embarrassed of the facts being laid out and Roger felt hope for his friends for the first time in quite awhile. They didn't swoop dramatically together like Roger had always hoped they would but both men seemed to consider the thought. Best let them have some time to mull that over and keep the tension low. 

It was with a full and elated heart that Roger declared himself to be John's favorite of the boys. "That's right as the only blond in the group and I heard from an inside source that that's John type! Neither of you stand a chance." Roger joked and turned at an awkward angle to be able to press a kiss to the top of John's head.

He felt like flying at John amused chuckle and nod of the head. Brian and Freddie both cried out like they had just been wounded. The moment was beautiful. His friends were always overdramatic like that and it amused him to no end.

He made a kissy noise at John, who answered back with his own. Roger wanted to kiss him in the moment for real, but held back. Now wasn't the time no matter how comfortable they already appeared to be with one another. Roger wanted things to be special between them. He could wait for the right moment.

It was amazing to know that maybe John wasn't as shy as he first let on to be, because with Roger he seemed to give as good as he got. The little sass monster, coiling and ready to strike at unsuspecting victims. Roger couldn't wait to play a gig with John and watch him interact with other people. Watch him in any social situation actually. He just wanted to be close to John and maybe have a date with him. Would it be appropriate to ask amongst friends?

The pizza seemed to have arrived to fast because Roger wasn't ready to let the other man go yet. His mind was still going a million miles an hour on how to ask John out and the brunette was trying to pull away. It was for food, so Roger allowed John to slip away from him. 

They ate the greasy finger food that they had totally work for today and savored the flavor in each other's company. Roger took notice and laughed at John's pizza face and John softly did the same in return. It was light hearted and fun, perfect for the two of them. They giggled together like children and fell into one another for support from the exhaustion of it. The boys breathed together for a few seconds and basked in each other's warmth.

After pizza the band was quick to dispersed after that, everyone still having something to work on for the night. A quick goodbye from both Brian and John was all he got. Roger pouted as he watched John leave, taking time to admire the slight jiggle of the brunette's ass as he walk away. He could write song lyrics about that ass.

Hours later, Roger lay awake in bed thinking their hours long moment. He'd never really had someone in his life that he would cuddle with; at least not with clothes on. It had been lovely and he was already hoping it would happen again. Actually, he wouldn't mind if they cuddled without clothes on next time. 

A lump in his throat formed when Roger thought about John naked and touching him. About John letting Roger touch him. John would squirm under Roger's experiences hands and cry out with that soft, lovely voice of his as Roger took everything he could possibly give. Roger contemplated jerking off to those thoughts, but it felt to dirty to defile John without his permission. Even in just a fantasy.

Roger wonder that if he seemed too needy would John go to Freddie instead? They had already declared favoritism and there wasn't any take-backs on that kind of thing; but did John know that? It was hard to sleep with thoughts like that running through his head. He wanted to be John's top pick of a man always, top pick of anyone. Would John still dance to him when there were girls present, begging for his shy attention? Roger could only hope so, because from now on he new he was never going to be able to see anyone else. 

Roger barely understood the connection he had made with the younger man. Roger knew he was a bit of an ass and that people didn't generally like him without great hesitation to it. John just gravitated towards him like some kind of magnet. He was thankful that John had poor taste, because if Roger had true lay had to win him over they might never get to the cuddling stage. Let alone a kissing one. He had never been one for communication or soft moments, but John made him want to be a better man.

When Roger finally nodded off that night it was with a smile to the thought of grabbing John's hand and just holding on. Imaginary John would smile whenever Roger would squeeze their fingers together and even cheekily squeeze back. Yes, this was going to be a wonderful friendship that hopefully lasted the rest of time.


End file.
